


【梅闪】借光者（下）

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 11





	【梅闪】借光者（下）

07  
西杜丽很是纠结，发生了这种事这两个人还是一切如常，这才是最不正常的事。  
梅林照常跟在王身后走向卧室，照常打算服侍他更衣睡觉，不正常的事终于发生了：吉尔伽美什抢先拿过睡袍，一言不发地自己换好，然后躺到自己的那半边床铺上，卷着被子闭眼睡觉。  
梦魔吹灭灯，小心翼翼地躺到他身边，吉尔伽美什还是背对着他，没有打算回头的意思，他只能伸手搂住王的腰。  
“您在闹脾气。”  
“笑话，本王跟你一个小孩闹什么脾气。”  
“谁知道呢，”终于得到回应的梦魔笑着把下巴搁到他肩膀上，“或许您不想让我去那种地方。”  
王没有回答，他的手沿着腰腹一路向下，丝毫没有掩饰自己的意图。吉尔伽美什愣了一下，在前端被握住的时候猛地转过头。  
“我清醒着，”梅林凑到他嘴角留下一个吻，“只是服侍您而已，我不会......”他停顿几秒，艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“我不会碰你里面的。”他说。  
王的身体在他怀里逐渐放松下来，吉尔伽美什侧躺回枕头上，闭着眼享受他的服侍，呼吸变得急促起来。  
“是因为我不清醒才不给我抱的，不是吗。”  
他没有回答，嘴唇被自己咬得水光淋漓，少年用手掌包裹住他的性器，纤长的手指在前端不停拨弄，他弓着腰蜷缩起来试图缓解这种头皮发麻的快感，却被梦魔更紧地抱在怀里。  
“发现‘这梦魔发起情来根本谁都不认识’之后一气之下把我丢给别人，确实很有王的风格。”  
吉尔伽美什低声嘟囔了一句“闭嘴”，梅林抱着他的那只手转移到胸膛上，完美的胸肌因为疏于锻炼显得十分柔软，王的乳珠颜色很浅，确实没什么人有权玩弄他这里。  
“不，别误会，我没有怪您，”少年把脸埋在他肩窝里，眼睛盯着不停套弄的掌心，“只是一直在后悔为什么被发情期烧坏了脑子。”  
王的乳头逐渐挺立起来，小腹在持续的刺激下微微痉挛，他拽着自己的枕头，张开嘴就会露出破碎的呻吟。  
“......本王是不会反省的。”他说。  
梅林笑出声，这句话可爱得有点过分，他理所当然地纵容了王的任性。  
“您当然不需要反省，不管怎样我都可以理解。”  
他用力握着加快了套弄的速度，吉尔伽美什在他怀里蜷缩着勾紧脚趾。王快要到了，梅林看得出来，红色的眼眸里蒙上一层水汽，金发凌乱地搭在脸颊上，让他看起来像是被欺负得厉害。他难耐地扭动着腰，大腿内侧不安分地互相摩擦，梅林不得不握紧性器做无声的威胁才让他停下在人怀里乱扭的恶习。  
他抬起腰，腰背向后弯出一条紧致而优美的曲线，咬着自己的手背射出来。  
梅林把瘫软在床上的人翻过来，拿床头柜子上的手帕帮他清理，王一直闭着眼睛，胸膛起伏着平复呼吸，他没敢再凑过去讨一个吻。  
“为什么？”  
吉尔伽美什声音里还带着些高潮后的沙哑，梅林下意识地咽了一下口水。  
“没什么，”他说，“只是觉得，如果我们两个之间都存在误会的话，那世界是不是太难以理解了？”  
“人类本就是充满误会的。”  
“好在您不算人类。”  
“神之间也会有误会。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“你不认识伊什塔尔和埃列什基伽勒？”  
梅林放下手帕，在王背后垫上一个软枕，让他更舒服地靠在床头：“您不相信我。”  
“一个连世界的样貌都搞不明白的小鬼说出这种要和本王互相理解的大话，凭什么相信？”  
梦魔沉默了一会，像是终于接受了现实。  
“抱歉，”他说，“只是预感，感觉总有一天世界会像一副画一样摆在我面前。”  
吉尔伽美什无言地看了他很久，终于缓慢地吸进一口气。  
“是这样啊，”他似乎看明白了，这个新的发现让他忍不住笑意，“那么，在你拥有千里眼之前可别死了，小鬼。”

08  
从那往后吉尔伽美什开始频繁地做噩梦。  
梅林主动搬离了王的寝宫，虽然不是他做的，但梦魔在身边难免会受影响。王的噩梦十分奇怪，他没有办法闯进去把人带走，甚至不能够偷窥一眼。  
这说明那根本就不是梦境，他这样向西杜丽解释道，那是他用千里眼看到的未来。  
“王的未来是一场噩梦吗，”祭司长忧虑地看向王座上的人，“连他这样的人都会惊醒的噩梦。”  
梅林感到一股强烈的不详预感，这种预感在吉尔伽美什赶走辛巴之后终于成真了。  
他没有问为什么，这个时候向王讨要理由是最没用的行为，想告诉你他自然会告诉你。  
“离开乌鲁克之后我去哪里？”他抬头看着台阶之上的人。  
“随便你，”吉尔伽美什用手背撑着脸侧，“从哪里来到哪里去。”  
“从哪里来......”梅林愣愣地重复着，“可我一直就呆在你身边啊。”  
“那你就一直向北走，离开美索不达米亚，”王有些疲惫地揉着自己的眉心，“不管发生什么都不要回头。”  
少年低着头，垂下的头发遮住了他的神情。  
“我不问为什么，”他抹了一把脸，“我不想听你说什么遗弃宠物的谎话。”  
吉尔伽美什不合时宜地笑了一下，这孩子确实出人意料地了解他，要是有机会一直养下去真的能做到相互理解也说不定。  
“我会按你说的做，离开这里，做一只长生不老的梦魔。”  
梅林抬起头，哪怕说着这样顺从的话，吉尔伽美什还是惊讶地发现他眼睛里出现了些叛逆的光，像极了刚成人时的自己。  
“我不会回头，但如果还是回到了这里，我要带走属于我的东西。”  
“本王答应你，”王挺直腰背端坐在王座上，“你要带走什么？”  
少年单手抚上自己的胸膛，弯腰行礼，长久地保持着这个动作。  
眼前有几道紫色的光闪过，王低下头，他感到双臂被一阵温热的暖意袭过，下意识地捂住肩头，恍惚间闻到一种陌生的花香。  
“那我们是否就此别过，吉尔伽美什？”  
他抬起头，大殿里已经空无一人，一片粉色的花瓣晃晃悠悠落到地砖上。

不属于自己的紫色花纹印在皮肤上，却像是他与生俱来的东西。

09  
梅林东倒西歪地靠在榻榻米上，里屋的电视正讲述着进入二十一世纪的大事，他才终于有了些时间的实感。  
他已经在日本的这家温泉旅馆呆了三四天，主人家的婆婆对待他像对亲儿子一样热情，他不由得停下前进的脚步。  
婆婆拿着清酒瓶和两个杯子，步履瞒珊，梅林却没有站起来接的自觉，说到底他是个年纪更大的老人，根本没意识到自己还需要尊老。  
“客人，”老人慈祥地笑着坐到他身边，“来尝尝自己家做的酒吧。”  
“婆婆还真是喜欢我这个外国人呢。”梅林坐正了身子。  
“啊啦，年纪大了，都没认出客人是外国人呢，是哪里的人？”  
“不列颠人，”梅林笑着接过酒，“从记事起就在不列颠。”  
不列颠的土地曾经常年被神代的雾气笼罩，所以出现了龙和梦魔这样神代的生物，他就是这样诞生的。  
“啊是这样啊，”婆婆缓慢地端起酒杯抿一口，“真是遥远的地方啊。”  
“是啊，”梅林学着她的样子，整理好浴衣的袖子拿起酒杯，“要到南极去，算是找工作吧。”  
“那已经走了大半了哦。”  
“是呀。”  
“真好啊，真是个温柔的小哥啊。”  
“哪里哪里，不过是投其所好罢了。”  
“哎呀，那看来养你长大的是位温柔的好人了。”  
梅林端着酒杯努力思索了一下，时间已经过去太久，他确实不知道自己是怎么长大的，也忘记为什么会长成这副模样，只觉得记忆中似乎有人是这样的。  
“不记得了，”他实话实说，“但应该是的，好像确实是有这样的人。”  
“虽然不记得，但想到这些温柔也好，这些不近人情的冷漠也好，都是从别人身上学到的，就难免有些沮丧。”  
“那有什么呀，月亮不也不会发光吗，”婆婆弯下腰，让那只家养的金色猫咪爬上自己的腿，“那只能说，是客人你生命中的太阳吧，对吧吉尔？”  
猫乖巧地叫了一声，用侧脸去蹭婆婆的衣服。  
梅林偏过头看着，这只金渐层有着罕见的红色眼睛，却不显得妖媚。  
“婆婆对宠物可真是好啊。”  
“客人有听过古代王和兽的故事吗？”  
“是个怎样的故事？”  
“传说中有一位古代王，从野外得到一只丑陋的野兽幼崽，但古代王不嫌弃它的丑陋，反而把它养在身边，成了感情很好的主仆。”  
“真是厉害啊，”梅林眯着眼睛笑起来，“我完全不行，我是个看脸的人。”  
“古代王预言到自己的王朝即将毁灭，便放走了所有的宠物，让它们去逃命，其中就包括这只丑陋的野兽。”  
他没有再说话，只是低头看着婆婆腿上的猫咪，老人一直在按摩脑袋的手指让它昏昏欲睡。  
“可是它没有离开，它选择回到古代王身边，路上它碰到了许多为保护人民而战斗的兽，它们都是古代王放走的宠物，却没有一只选择离开。”  
“这只丑陋的野兽和古代王一起战斗到最后一刻，但王朝还是如预言般毁灭了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没有然后，故事结束了。”

10  
他瘫倒在被褥上，电视机还在响着新闻的嘈杂声，那只黄色的猫咪聪明地扒开门从院子里进来，趴到梅林的肚皮上蜷缩着睡着了。它像是能感觉到谁的心情不好，梅林想到刚刚那个算不上Happy ending的古代王故事。  
他抬起胳膊看着自己的手指，然后震惊地发现自己开始变成半透明的状态。  
“什......”他猛地坐起来，吓得猫咪跳到旁边，“什么情况？！”  
英灵召唤？我？  
梅林想要咆哮，我不是还没死吗！  
但既然被召唤了他已经做好准备，虽然不知道是什么情况，但需要他的力量他一定会尽力的......大概。  
他闭上眼迎接一阵天旋地转，法杖出现在手里，包括那件他经常穿的白色袍子，漫天飞舞的花瓣让他看不清眼前的状况，只能摆好pose单膝跪在法阵中央，迎接这个居然能够召唤出自己的master。  
“魔术师梅林，”他睁开眼睛，“你就是我的master吗？”  
他最先看到的是那人肩头上的花纹，有这东西在也怪不得能够召唤出自己，可这是怎么得到的？  
席卷着花瓣的飓风逐渐停息下来，卷到大殿顶上的花像下雨一样垂直落下，梅林没有在面前两个人脸上看到惊喜的表情，相反，他们震惊极了，那位金发的美人看起来甚至像是要杀人。  
吉尔伽美什伸出手，一把巨斧出现在他的手中，他低着头，一步一步缓慢地走过来，梅林愣在原地，求助般看向旁边面纱蒙脸的女性。  
“不对。”吉尔伽美什说道。  
“梅林......”祭司长慌了神，“梅林快跑！”  
快跑？刚刚召唤出来就让人跑？  
他还没有反应过来，头顶就被王带着金手甲的右手来了一发手刀，正正好好劈在脑袋中央，他哀嚎一声，头顶上迅速鼓起一个包。  
“不对，”吉尔伽美什重复了一遍，“回去！”

11  
这里的情况用千里眼一看便知，唯一看不透的是他这位站在塔顶吹风的千里眼前辈。  
祭司长二话不说就把披风塞到他手里，夹杂着什么 “梅林已经长这么高了啊”“这才半年怎么就回来了”的奇怪话语，她像是很放心自己和王相处，但梅林本身没什么自信。  
他把披风搭在臂弯，举起一只手表示投降，可那几根对着自己的法杖还是没有收回去。  
吉尔伽美什背对着他，夜晚的风吹起他帽子上的发带，他转过身，像是在审视什么一样从头到尾把梦魔打量了一遍。  
“梦魔，”他眯起眼睛，“为什么？”  
“说实话我也不是很清楚，”梅林还是举着手，站在原地没有敢前进一步，“我猜测是因为您手臂上的花纹，那毫无疑问是我的东西，但您是怎么得到的我就......”  
他猛地歪过头，光炮擦着他的发丝从耳边穿过，在身后的墙壁上炸开，掉落的砖块说明这位王掏出武器来并不是在开玩笑。  
他是在玩真的啊！  
梅林劫后余生般用力呼吸，却并不知道自己哪句话说错了，好歹是回答了一个问题，他壮着胆子往前一步。  
“年龄。”吉尔伽美什随性地坐在石块上。  
“不知道，几千岁应该有了。”  
“喔，”王点了点头，朦胧的月色下看不清表情，“看来你真是活了很久啊。”  
“从哪里来？”  
“不列颠人。”  
“从小就在？”  
“从记事起就......”  
又一发光炮从耳边掠过，梅林咧着嘴，像是要吓哭了。  
“不列颠为什么会有梦魔这种存在。”吉尔伽美什的声音严厉起来。  
“因为......”他小心地调整自己的措辞，“因为不列颠的土地被神代的雾气笼罩，所以会有龙和梦魔......”  
这一发打断了他的一撮头发，银粉色的发丝摇摇晃晃地落到地面上，梅林闭上嘴，他知道自己在毫不自知的地方又回答错误了。  
吉尔伽美什冷哼一声：“你这没用的千里眼难道只能看现在吗？”  
梦魔低着头，试探着又前进一步，他现在跟这位王只有一步的距离了。  
“最后一个问题，”吉尔伽美什说道，“相互之间不存在误会的两个人，应该怎么做？”  
“这个问题没有意义，”梅林立刻回答道，“我活了很久，不存在这样的人。”  
王坐在石头上抬起头，那真是个奇怪的夜晚，不够明亮的夜色看哪里都看不清楚，那双红色的眼睛却格外清晰，仿佛自己就是光源。  
“现在存在了。”他这样说。  
“那么就，”梅林低下头，用手指托住自己的下巴，“谈恋爱，结婚生小孩，随便做些什么，总之他们应该在一起。”  
吉尔伽美什愣了一下，然后从“生小孩”开始笑，捂着肚子笑得前仰后合，梅林赶忙上前搂住他的腰，以免他笑得太撒欢从塔顶掉下去。  
没有人拦他，王财中的法杖不知什么时候已经收回去了。

什么啊，这样的回答居然是正确的吗。

12  
“说起来，其实还有一个版本，不过都是在妇人间流传的。”  
梅林伸出手，金渐层乖巧地将肉垫搭上他的手指，模样却高傲得很，活像个要登基的王。  
“是什么？”他捏了捏猫猫的肉垫。  
“说是那只丑陋的野兽，最后变成了少年的模样，他和古代王一起赢得了战争的胜利，最后两个人一起，到花开的地方生活去了。”  
“花开的地方。”  
“是啊，没有人知道那是什么地方。”  
“等一下，这位古代王是男子吧？”  
“是的哦。”  
“那这可真是够劲爆的。”  
“民间流传下来的就是这样，那就是这样吧。”  
梅林哼哼着笑了一下，猫咪搭着他的手指，像是要爬到他这边来。  
“我比较喜欢这个结局。”他说。  
“啊啦，客人原来是这么罗曼蒂克的吗？”  
“啊，只是觉得，”梅林坐回自己的位置上，“这么温柔的王，应该得到一个happy ending吧。”  
猫咪终于爬到他的腿上，但仅仅窝在大腿上睡觉似乎还不够，它撑着梅林的胸膛站起来，尾巴一摆一摆地撒着娇，梅林只能把这家伙抱在怀里，手指轻轻按摩着后脑。

“它是叫吉尔吗？”他转头问道。


End file.
